noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Yusuke Urasawa
Yusuke Urasawa (浦澤裕介, Urasawa Yūsuke) is a side character in Noragami spin-off manga, [[Noragami Shuuishuu]], and appears in Episode 04 of the anime. He attempted suicide after getting involved with an under aged girl, whose real identity was actually Kofuku. Appearance and Personality Yusuke is an adult with short and messy black hair, and black eyes. He wears a pair of black-framed spectacles, and is seen wearing a brown long coat, purple muffler, black socks, dark brown leather shoes and grey trousers. For his personality, Yusuke is seen as a kind-hearted man who would do anything for the person he loves. However he is in love with an “underage”, to which Yato finds disgusting. As a worker in an advertising company, Yusuke also has experiences in sweet-talking and he can explain the hard truth of reality with sugar-coated words, as he did to Yato in the anime and manga. History Yusuke accidentally called Yato when he was trying to apologize to his parents before attempting suicide by jumping off the roof of a building, presumably his apartment building. Yato teleported together with Hiyori and Yukine immediately, however he arrived at the wrong time and knocked Yusuke down, assisting the suicide instead. Falling down, Yusuke thought he was unlucky to the point that he couldn’t even die properly before Yato interrupted. Yato introduced himself to Yusuke and gave the man his business card when Hiyori knocked Yato down angrily, but Yusuke chose to play along and introduced himself. Apparently Yusuke once worked in an advertising company before the company went bankrupt and he was left with debts, driving him to attempt suicide. Yato told Yusuke that their meeting must be fated and asked Yusuke to tell his story. The man did as asked, much to Hiyori and Yukine’s surprise. Yusuke told Yato that his misfortunes began when he met a girl - whose appearance was replaced with Hiyori’s for some reason - as he was walking back home. The girl told Yusuke that she ran away from her house, saying that her family member didn’t allow her to go anywhere. She sneaked out to the town at times though, and this sad-sounding story of hers made Yusuke feel sympathy and fell in love with the girl. Yato pointed out that Yusuke was in an illicit relationship with a runaway minor, but Yusuke said that both parties were in mutual consent and didn’t do anything illicit at all. Yato wasn’t convinced. Since then Yusuke had been dating her, taking the girl everywhere and bought everything she wanted, trying to ignore the ridiculous amount of money he spent on her. However things began to take turn for the worst when he brought the girl for a date in the most famous theme park in the city, Capypa Land. They met a bunch of Capypa costume players whose costume zippers were undone for unknown reasons, scaring the kids there and somewhat pure-hearted Yato who was listening to the story. Yato thought that the men killed all the Capypas and wore their skin, but Yusuke explained that the Capypa fairy had cured the Capypas using magic instead of telling Yato that they were merely cosplaying. After that every single date Yusuke and the girl went on together turned disastrous, and his company also suffered a decline due to his poor performance. Eventually he stopped getting bonuses, lost all of his savings and made loans from loan sharks to help support his finance. By the time he came to, he had a huge pile of debts and went completely bankrupt. The debts and the thoughts of not being able to make the girl happy and marry her was what drove Yusuke to attempt suicide. This story however raised Yato’s suspicions as he asked whether Yusuke had a picture of said girl. Much to Yato, Yukine and Hiyori’s horror, said girl was actually Kofuku, the god of poverty; and Yato told Yusuke to forget all about her because she already had a man (Daikoku), and that she was the queen of bad luck, and Yusuke would die if he didn’t cut his ties to her. At first Yusuke refused and said that he didn’t mind dying as he loved her, but Yato punched him and told that a person who chose to kill himself had no right to talk about love. Yusuke finally agreed, and he wished for Kofuku’s happiness as Yato severed his bonds to Kofuku using Sekki. With the severing of the bonds, Yusuke was saved from the fall and was freed from Kofuku’s hands. However, questions whether the debt was resolved was unanswered. When told about Yusuke’s story, Kofuku told Yato, Hiyori and Yukine that she wasn’t at fault, but she did play with him “a little”. Trivia *Yusuke accidentally called Yato’s number as Yato had been leaving his number via a telemarketing ploy (wangiri). According to the scanlators, the telemarketing ploy involves leaving missed calls to random numbers so that when the curious receiver calls back, he/she will have to listen to ads and is charged a high fee on his/her phone bills. *Some parts regarding Kofuku in the Noragami manga and the spin-off chapter where Yusuke appeared were changed so that her identity as Binbougami could be revealed more logically in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive